


January 2020 exchange fic- Little witch

by cedalodon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gun Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedalodon/pseuds/cedalodon
Summary: Posing as a normal police officer was not an easy task for auror Marinette Dupain-cheng. And that hot headed detective didn't help either.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	January 2020 exchange fic- Little witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanj_sanj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/gifts).



> Fanfic exchange on the miraculous fanfiction server on discord.
> 
> This is for my dear friend sanj. You're an amazing writer, and a great friend. I'm glad I picked you.
> 
> Also, big thanks to savethetreees for beta reading.
> 
> If you're interested in reading/writing fanfiction then come join us on discord.  
> [ Miraculous fanfiction ](https://discord.gg/pyX63W)
> 
> -cedalodon

Little witch

With squeaking tires Adrien brought his car to a hold on the sidewalk. He almost forgot to pull his keys out before he hurried out of the driver's seat.

Two patrol cars were parked in front of the house already. Four officers stood around, obviously waiting for backup.

Adrien was planning on walking passed them and into the warehouse, his gun already in his hand. Alas, he didn't get that far.

"Detective!" Adrien turned around to come face to face with a female officer. She was quite a bit smaller than him, her blue hair tied in a ponytail behind her back. Her deep blue eyes pierced into his as she stared him down. 

"You can't go in there."

Adrien huffed. As if he was going to let some patrol officer tell him what to do.

Adrien turned on his heel, hell bent on ignoring her. He needs to get in there.

"The report says that these people are armed and dangerous." Adrien realised she wouldn't give up. So he turned around, looked her in the eye, held his gun up and said. 

"So am I." Not hearing any protest he turned around and entered the building. 

"Who does he think he is?" Marinette muttered to herself. 

"Adrien Agreste. Big shot detective from the precinct on the 20th." Alya, the other officer replied with a smirk. "Didn't you read the file?"

"Of course I did." 

"Marinette." 

"I may have skipped over it."

"Marinette." 

"Files are sooooo boring Alya." Marinette whined. A smile took over Alya's lips. "We're gonna have to go after him, you know?"

Marinette sighed. 

"Yeah, but if that big shot detective messes up my first operation then I'll turn him into a frog."

Alya giggled at that. "I'm sure you would."

"Kim." Marinette caught the attention of one of the other officers. "Make sure no one goes in after us. Max." She turned to the last officer. "Get on the radio and make sure that no more police forces arrive. We'll take care of that guy."

The two nodded as Marinette and Alya slipped into the warehouse after the detective. 

It was very dark in the warehouse. 

That worked to his advantage. 

His gun in one hand and his flashlight in the other, Adrien rounded another corner, pointing the gun down the deserted corridor.

Nothing.

This is going nowhere. Where are these gun smugglers? 

Just then he heard a noise from above.

"That is ridiculous! No one would pay that much!"

Adrien grinned. 

Target located.

As quiet as possible Adrien made his way up the nearest staircase. Slowly advancing towards the smugglers. 

He peeked around a corner and there they stood. Three men, two of them gathered around a metal briefcase the third keeping an eye out for trouble. They hadn't spotted him yet.

"So you're not buying it? " a voice as cold as ice asked.

Adrien chanced another peek at the men. One of them, the buyer, looked like a businessman to Adrien. 

The other man's outfit seemed a bit strange. He was wearing a normal, plain shirt. Purple trousers, purple tie and most strangely, a purple cloak.

Who wears cloaks in this day and age?

His gaze wandered over to the third man.

Adrien gasped.

The guy looked over and Adrien quickly hid behind the wall again. 

It couldn't be. 

There's no way.

"For that price? Never!" The man in the suit barked.

"Well in that case." Adrien heard the cold voice speak again. A gasp could be heard before an ear deafening bang broke through the silence.

That was a gunshot.

Adrien had heard the noise often enough to recognise it .

Without a moment's hesitation he rounded the corner and pointed his gun at the two men still standing. The man in the suit lay on the ground, motionless. 

"Paris PD, freeze!"

The man in the Cloak kept walking towards the exit, but the guard turned around and pointed a gun at him.

Adrien couldn't believe this was happening. He refused to accept it. 

There is no way his partner of almost 7 years was pointing a gun at him? No way.

"Nino what are you doing?" Adrien asked, his voice shaking.

Nino's reply didn't come in words. A loud bang echoed through the hall as Nino fired his gun.

Adrien froze in shock as the bullet came flying towards his chest.

"PROTEGO!"

The bullet still came flying towards Adrien, but instead of going straight for his chest it changed direction and pierced his shoulder instead. 

The last thing he heard before losing consciousness were two voices shouting.

"STUPEFY!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I cast the protection spell and it went right through."

"How? There is no way a muggle weapon could go through that."

"Go check the gun. There is something weird going on here. I'll check his wound."

Adrien felt a pair of hands rip his jacket open before something poked his aching shoulder. He winced at the pain it caused.

"Episkey." A voice whispered.

The pain lessened, but did not diminish as a whole. Adrien opened his eyes.

Blue. That's the first thing he sees. Two deep ocean blue eyes, framed by a round face with a serious expression on it.

"Who are you?" Was all he could think to ask.

"I'm the girl who just saved your life. You should thank me."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Adrien chanced a glance downward. "You're that officer from earlier."

"Aren't you a perceptive one?" She replied sarcastically. 

Just then Adrien realised that he was mostly naked around his torso. He quickly zipped his jacket closed again, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I.. he shot me. Nino shot me." He still couldn't believe it. "Wait." He raised his right hand and felt up his right shoulder. Nothing. 

"What happened to my shoulder?"

"It's just scratch, he missed by a millimetre."

That's not how he remembered it. He was sure Nino had shot him, though he was unsure why.

He was about to point that out when the other officer came back. "Marinette, you have to see this." 

"What's up Alya?" 'Marinette' asked as she turned around and faced the other woman.

"Check out this gun. It seems like someone tampered with it. That's how it went through your shield."

"Okay, one of you is going to tell me what's going on right now. Nino and I have been partners for almost 7 years, he'd never shoot me, but he did. And when I woke up there was no trace of the wound, nothing. And what is this 'shield' you keep going on about?!"

The both of them looked at him like deer caught in headlights. Marinette glanced at Alya. 

Alya sighed. "Can you tell us what you saw?"

"No." Adrien replied. "Not before you explain yourselves." He pointed an accusing finger at them.

Marinette sighed. "Fine. If that's the only way you'll talk willing."

"So you're saying, magic is real, Nino was brainwashed and that guy in the purple cloak was a wizard? You're delusional."

"Am not." Marinette replied childishly. Crossing her arms in front of her chest with a small pout.

"Are too." Adrien replied. 

"The deal was, we tell you what's going on and you tell us what happened. Spill." Alya interrupted their argument.

Adrien scoffed, yeah right. "I'm not exchanging information for some high strung fairy Tale." 

"Well, it's the truth." Marinette argued.

"Prove it." Adrien stared her down. Challenging her. "You can't, can you? Liar."

"You little." The woman pulled out a little stick, pointing it right between his eyes.

"Hominum verto ranae!" 

Adrien felt dizzy. His vision got blurry and everything around him seemed to be growing. No, he was shrinking. Why was he shrinking?

"That prove enough for you? Mr. Big shot." Marinette grinned at the little creature in front of her.

"Girl." Alya could hardly breathe through he laughter. 

Marinette bend down and picked him up. "Wow. Even as a frog he's cute."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Hominum verto ranae' loosely translates to -human exchange frog.
> 
> I hope you liked it. I also hope that link works.
> 
> Have a nice day.  
> -cedalodon


End file.
